Sick: Rage and Revenge
by superman42
Summary: This is an alternate take on The Tortured. Kozwalski finally gets his comeuppance at the hands of Elise and Craig. Updated with a better ending.


Sick (update)

Kozslowski stumbled into the woods, his mind hazy and weak. The woods seemed safe for a bit, free from the police that were now surely searching for him. _A house!_

He quickly scanned the area and

seeing no one, entered the house and sheltered in the basement. Craig spotted him instantly.

Roaring like a demon, he grabbed Kowzlowski by the hair, pinned him to the table and injected him with an venom. Every fiber of Kowzloski's body instantly started

locking up. Elise came in and

poured boiling water on him, ripped open his stomach and began carving apart his insides. As Kozslowski screamed in pain, She revved up a chainsaw and went to

work on his legs. Taking a needle, she poked the stumps until they bled and he blacked out. "WAKE UP!" she screamed, stabbing the needle upwards.

"Benjamin begged for you to spare him, he cried, he wept. No, I am going to keep you alive for as long as i want...Craig MOVE!" she roared as she shoved Craig away.

Taking a needle, she held it over a lighter until it became white hot. Kozslowski did not move an inch, but wanted to scream, to yell, to run as far as he could. "My

handwriting is not the best but...honey, what should we write?" she asked Craig, her eyes showing a white hot fire and her lips curled into a slasher smile.

Craig responded with the words Sadomasochist and Kozslowski immediately began pulling at the chains, struggling to break free as the needle inched ever nearer to

his exposed flesh, the very heat beginning to burn his flesh before the needle ever made contact. "Hold Still!" Elise demanded as she began to write the words on his

chest. The Human body can withstand lots of pain, but there are some things that man would not be able to endure. The feeling of a white hot needle slowly being

dragged across your flesh is one, just one, of the many tortures that Kozslowski was now going through. This was child's play. The previous victim was guilty of tax

evasion, but Kozslowski would suffer far worse. Hell would seem to be a vacation. The judgments of Gluttony, Sloth and Violence from _Dante's Inferno_ Would seem

quaint, as if being dined

on by gluttonous giants was not bad enough, the teeth ripping into the flesh, tearing the spine and bleeding the carcass dry, all to sate a hunger that would never go

away. The horrors of the Malmedy Massacre, the Armenian Genocide and the Holocaust would not compare. It was as if Elise had been possessed by the spirit of

Satan and Kozslowski was her captive, But the needle never stopped, until by chance, the end broke...and lodged itself in his skin, which she pushed down.

He blacked out and Elise stopped, her rage being the only thing keeping her going. she was tired, her eyes showed bags and her back ached. She decided

to take a break and told Craig to Take over. Kozslowski begged them to stop, crying a river of tears but Elise, at the end of her rope, glued his lips shut and shot him a

death glare so evil it made Craig scared.

Over the course of 12 agonizing hours, Kozslowski endured pain that defied description. it got so bad that His nerve endings stopped functioning and went dead. Craig

injected Kozslowski with adrenaline over and over to keep him from passing out, went to work on his innards, cut open his prostate and force fed him castor oil so

that he painfully passed poop, blood and bone, resisting the urge to scream until by some small mercy, it stopped.

Craig turned on Hatebreed and got to work flaying Kowzwalski to the bone til the blood flowed to the porch. He did die but His soul was refused entry into either

Heaven or hell so it reluctantly stayed inside his body. By this point, He was ready to kill Craig, wanting to enact his own revenge. When Craig left, Kozslowski

managed to get free and charged Craig. Police disabled him and he was apprehended.

"Hands motherfucker! on the ground!"

Craig stopped and got on the ground, as the cops cuffed him. As he was led away, Kozslowski mocked him. He continued to mock Craig but stopped when he

felt a hand on him. He spun around and lo and behold there was Benjamin, Resurrected as a Demon and Accompanied by two hellhounds. "Surprise Motherfucker" he

said and dragged Kozslowski down to hell.


End file.
